Clarity
by RyanDavisRain
Summary: Isaac had one job at the alpha ambush and he couldn't even do that one simple task. Isaac swore to himself that he would die trying to make it up to Stiles. He had to make it up to stiles. Slash. m/m stiles/isaac. Not beta'd so please excuse the mistakes. Hope you enjoy.


Author Notes: I do not own any rights to the Teen Wolf series or its characters. This is just a story for fun to show my love for the show. It is un-beta'd so it is rough. I apologize for the grammatical and structural errors. I hope you guys still enjoy it. I would love to hear feedback and let me know if you want me to continue this.

Chapter 1: I Lose My Mind Around You

The Hospital was quiet, except for the low murmuring of a few of the nurses. Visiting hours had been over for a while now, but when the nurses had tried to kick the pack out they had been met with nine hateful glares and a few growls. The glare that Lydia was sporting almost made one of the nurses yelp in fear of what the strawberry blond was capable of. Ms. McCall step in and made sure no one else was mauled. She pulled some strings to allow the pack to stay and wait in the waiting room until there was word on the patient's condition and they would all need to leave until the morning.

Isaac sat in the chair closest to the doors that separated the waiting area from the ICU. His head was tucked down under his arms and his left leg was bouncing sporadically. He was having trouble breathing and he couldn't stop thinking about what they had just barely walked away from. What one of them didn't walk away from.

Isaac had one job during the ambush on the Alpha Pack: KEEP. STILES. SAFE. Derek and Scott had been very adamant about Isaac protecting Stiles after losing the battle with the latter after Stiles threw the biggest fit over not getting to go.

_Isaac kept Stiles as far away from the battle as Stiles would go without throwing a fit. When Deucalion and the other alphas arrived, things immediately went to hell. The abandoned parking garage turned into a full fledge warzone. Cora and Erica tried to keep Kali under control; Jackson and Boyd were busy with Ennis, while Scott and Allison were putting all their energy into keeping the monster that used to be the twin detained. In the middle of it all, Derek and Deucalion stood in a standoff. _

_ Isaac doesn't know how it happened. One minute he was fully wolfed out and standing in front of the spaz that the pack was so fond of, then all of a sudden Cora was on the ground and Erica was about to be stabbed through the stomach by Kali. Isaac was suddenly charging into the battle to save Erica, his best friend. As Isaac charged through the lot to save Erica, his best friend, he heard a painful shriek pierce through the air. Isaac turned to see Jackson and Boyd both knocked out on the ground and Ennis tearing into Stiles' side. Cora leapt up and stopped Kali from making Erica into a human chew toy. Isaac did a one-eighty and rushed at Ennis. _

_ Everything else of the battle was a blur in Isaac's memory until he found himself kneeling over a huddled mass of torn flesh and blood drenching his hands and mouth. Everyone was staring in shock and fear at Isaac. He could feel himself crying and like he was about to go into a panic attack. Kali was screaming so loud that he felt like his ear drums would explode. She was struggling against the twins. They were trying to drag her out of the lot behind Deucalion. _

_ "He said fall back, Kali. We have to go. It's too late for him," The twins grunted as they dragged her away.  
_

_ Scott was soon at Stiles' side and was tearing up. Everything was going in slow motion and Isaac was so scared. _

_ "He isn't breathing. We have to go to a hospital NOW!" Scott demanded. _

_ Jackson ran over and gently lifted Stiles to carry him to his jeep. Allison led Scott to the jeep with her arms wrapped around him and rubbing soothing circles on his back and then jumped into the driver seat. _

_ The jeep sped out of the parking garage and towards the hospital. Isaac was still kneeling in over the mangled mass. Derek was slowly approaching Isaac with his palms out. Erica, Cora, and Boyd stood back not sure whether to be more worried for themselves or for Isaac. _

_ "It's going to be ok, Isaac. I need you to get up and come with us. We're gonna get you cleaned up and then we're going to go see Stiles in the hospital." Derek was talking slow and steady. He didn't want to startle Isaac. There was a long moment when nothing happened, but finally Isaac stood up and looked into Derek's eyes and began crying._

_ "I'm sorry…I'm…I'm sorry." Isaac broke down. Derek ran up and caught him. Isaac cried into Derek's shoulder as he ushered Isaac off towards the car. The pack loaded up and then was on its way._

Isaac clenched his fists together and jumped up out of the chair. This startled the rest of the pack from their quite conversations. Isaac started pacing and then found himself leaning up against the wall right next to the doors. The rest of pack looked on at Isaac with pity. They knew he was blaming himself. It wasn't his fault. They knew that instinct had kicked in and that he was only trying to save one of his best friends. He didn't intend to leave Stiles vulnerable. He didn't know that Boyd and Jackson had been overpowered.

Isaac grabbed at his hair and leaned his head against the wall. All he could hear was his father mocking him. _You worthless little shit. You only had one job and you couldn't even accomplish that. You're a werewolf for Christ's sake and you can't keep your friend safe. And not just any friend. You can't keep lying to yourself about how you feel. I'm glad I didn't live long enough to see my waste of a boy turn into a cocksucker. You piece of shit faggot. Letting the boy you've been lusting after for months almost die. _

Isaac slammed his fist into the wall causing a small dent to form in the wall with spider-webbing cracks spreading from its center. Isaac's eyes had turned golden and his fangs and claws were bared. Scott rushed over and laid a hand comfortingly on his pack mate.

"Dude, you've got to calm down!" Scott whispers. "Let's take a walk and go get some snacks."

Isaac didn't want to leave Stiles. He needed to be right here, waiting. Isaac couldn't bear being away when they got news if Stiles was stable or not. Despite this, Isaac new that he couldn't wolf out in the middle of the hospital and probably needed to get away from it all. Begrudgingly, Isaac moved from the wall and let Scott guide him out of the room and down the hall to where the vending machines were located.

They walked in silence until they came upon the vending machine. Isaac leaned his back against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. Isaac had gotten himself together enough to put on his usual douche façade. Scott had known Isaac long enough and gotten close enough to him now to see through it and know who Isaac really was, but he didn't want to call him out on it. Isaac needed the mask right now and Scott knew it. Scott put in a few bucks and clicked random buttons until he had an armful of snacks for the pack.

"No one blames y—, "Scott begins, but is immediately cut off by Isaac.

"Can we not talk about this right now, dude."

Scott sighs, but starts walking back towards the waiting room. Isaac stops him and grabs some of the snacks that are filling his arms. The two head back off in silence.

When the duo walked back into the waiting area, they were greeted by Ms. McCall speaking to the rest of the pack.

"…he is going to need extensive surgery and—Oh good, Scott, you're here. The doctors say that Stiles stable and the Sheriff wanted to know if you and Lydia wanted to go see him." Ms. McCall was trying hard to keep her composure. Isaac could see that much. The already grave situation must've been worse than she was letting on. Knowing this just stabbed at Isaac's heart with guilt even more.

Ms. McCall started to lead Scott and Lydia out of the room. Erica looked over at Isaac and patted the seat next to her. Her eyes were so full of sympathy and Isaac felt like he needed to tear out of his skin. He hated that look. He hated how that look bore through him. He hated that his pack was trying so hard to make sure he was ok when he didn't matter. They needed to make sure Stiles was ok.

When the trio was about halfway out of the room, Isaac asked, "Can I—Can I come?" His voice sounded so small and broken. Ms. McCall turned around and gave him the look. It didn't hurt as much coming from her. "Of course you can come, Isaac."

The group made their way down the corridor until they came up to Stiles' room. Sheriff Stillinski was sitting in a chair pulled directly up to his son's bed. The sheriff was clutching his son's hand so tightly that it looked like the man way afraid his son would drift away if he broke contact in any way. Lydia and Scott made their way into the room, but Isaac hung back in the hallway. Ms. McCall gave him the look again and said, "You can go in whenever you're ready." And with that she was off again to help some other family. Lydia and Scott stayed in the room for about an hour before both of them decided that they needed to get home and sleep. Scott placed a comforting hand on the Sheriff's shoulder and exited. Lydia places a chaste kiss on Stiles' forehead and then followed Scott out of the room.

"Why didn't you come in man?" Scott questioned.

Isaac just stayed quiet and continued staring into the room from the hall window.

"Do you need me to hang back and give you a ride? I can tell Derek to go ahead home and you can stay at my place tonight."

"No. I'll be able to get back on my own. Tell everyone to go ahead home." Isaac said without taking his eyes off of Stiles.

Scott gave Isaac the same comforting pat that he had given Stiles' dad and said he'd see him tomorrow.

Isaac stayed staring through the window for another ten minutes or so before Sheriff Stillinski looked up and met Isaac's eyes. The Sheriff mouthed a _thank you_ to Isaac through the window and Isaac could see in his eyes that he truly meant it. That hurt even more. Stiles' father didn't even know. He truly thought that Isaac had saved Stiles, when the truth was that if it hadn't been for Isaac then his son would never been hurt. Isaac gave the sheriff a half-hearted smile in return.

A few minutes later, the sheriff was up and making his way towards the door. When he opened it he turned to face Isaac and held his hand out for the boy to shake. Isaac hesitantly pulled one hand out of his hoodie pocket and placed it in the hand of the father of the man he knew he had started falling for. The sheriff shook his hand firmly.

"I heard that you were the man who saved my Stiles' life. If it wasn't for you then that bear would have killed my son. "

Isaac just shrugged. He wanted the Sheriff to be able to believe whatever would make him the happiest. He couldn't let this man know that he had inadvertently let the attack on Stiles happen.

"Now don't be modest, son. Seriously, thank you from being there for Stiles. He needs friends like you. I'm going to go get a cup of coffee if you want to have a moment alone with him." And with that the Sheriff was making his way down the hall.

Isaac took a few shaky breaths before making his way into Stiles' room. Isaac took a seat down in the Sheriff's abandoned chair and clasped onto Stiles' hand. Isaac eyes steadily made their way up to rest on Stiles' face. Thank God Ennis hadn't gotten his claws on it. Isaac wouldn't have been able to bear seeing something to pure being mutilated. With the blankets up over Stiles' torso, it looked like Stiles was perfectly fine and just sleeping. Isaac liked to think of it that way. That Stiles was just sleeping. Isaac lowered his head down and rested it against Stiles' hand that was intertwined with his own. _I'm so sorry_ he kept repeating over and over again. He looked up when he could hear the sheriff's footsteps making their way back towards the room. He twisted around to look at the clock and saw that it was far past midnight and he still had class in the morning.

Isaac kissed Stiles hand just before the sheriff turned the knobbed to make his way back into the room. When the Sheriff was back in the room Isaac gave him a nod of gratitude for the moment alone with Stiles and then made his way towards the door. Just before exiting, Isaac turned back to look at the sheriff who was now back in his chair gripping onto Stiles' hand.

"Can I—Would you mind—Would it be ok if I came back tomorrow after school?" Isaac choked out.

The sheriff gave Isaac a small smile, "Of course, son." Isaac genuinely smiled for the first time that day and then turned to make his way out of the room.


End file.
